Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(1+9q)+7(-5q-9)}$
Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{1+9q}{)} + 7(-5q-9) $ $ {-2-18q} + 7(-5q-9) $ Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -2-18q + {7(}\gray{-5q-9}{)} $ $ -2-18q {-35q-63} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18q - 35q} {-2 - 63}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-53q} {-2 - 63}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-53q} {-65}$ The simplified expression is $-53q-65$